Travel
Travel: One of the main functions of the game is traveling from place to place. Here is a guide to the ways to get around the world. Walking/Running This is the most basic form of travel for everyone in the game. Whether it is traveling through the caves of Pembor or sneaking through the woods, you will spend hours traveling on foot. To switch from walking to running you must be on either a forest clearing or path, and type the slash command /run. To change to walking type either /walk or /w. You can also click the buttons for these commands on the screen. If you are running and enter a forest, stream, cave, etc you will automatically start to walk. Walking and running use up stamina. Your Stamina level is the green bar just under the area screen. Running uses stamina faster than walking, and you can regain stamina by either standing or sitting. Running out of stamina forces you to stop and rest, which is not a good thing when you are running from a monster, so keep your stamina as high as possible. Horse Riding a horse is much the same as walking or running in that you can only gallop in clearings or on roads. You cannot use horses in mines or caves. They will not enter them. While on a horse you will use the horse's stamina and the horse will gain stamina while walking. To mount a horse you must first click on the horse and lead it. Then you must click on it again and choose mount. Some actions will cause you to dismount your horse, like getting something out of your pack. Cart/Wagon While you don't ride on a cart it is a way to transport a lot of items at one time. You can fill the cart with up to a bulk of 1000. you must be leading a horse and not riding it to hitch a cart to a horse. Just click on the cart and then click hitch. To unhitch you must be leading the horse and not mounted, then click on the horse and chose unhitch. A horse can pull a cart over rough ground and through forest, but not over a stream. A wagon is similar to the cart with the following exceptions: a wagon cannot travel through the woods or over water, the wagon can hold a bulk up to 5000, pulling a wagon may tire a horse. One person may ride on the wagon while another rides on the horse. Portals Magic portals are a way of traveling great distances. There are a few ways to summon portals. The main way to see portals is to talk to the Pembor guardian. If you have a combat skill that is at least FAIR, you can go to the guardian and type /tell pembor ready and he will open a portal for you. To use a portal click on it and chose USE. Remember though that horses and hirelings cannot use a portal. Amber pouches can create portals as well to the place that the amber pouch was made. The other way to make a portal of sorts is to use a HEARTH RING. This is a skill that you can purchase from the status screen with real money. This allows you to put a ring on in a building that you own. This will cause the ring to glow and allow you to use the ring to transport yourself and your mount back to that building. You cannot use this ability to move carts or wagons and it only transports you, not anyone else that was with you. Death The only other teleportation method is death. When you die you are transported to either the Brygga docks or the Stone Bridge bridge depending on whether you are a Thular or Gealdor respectively. Sometimes this is referred to as falling on the bridge/docks. This is not a preferred mode of travel though and should only be chosen if there is no other choice. Travel Commands There are several ways to make your character move through the lands. Keyboard Commands The keyboard commands are many. To go north type n, south s, east e, west w. The keypad can also be used. Press 2 for south, 4 for west, 6 for east, 8 for north. 9 is used for up and 3 for down. One can also type e 20 to go east for 20 steps. This can be used for any direction for 1 - 99 steps. You can also travel along the roads by typing the direction and r (I.e. typing e r you will follow the road to the east til the road ends or you come across a crossroads.) Mouse Commands One can click the words north south east or west around the screen to travel one step in that direction. If you click the rune next to the direction to go along the road in that direction. If you click on the move bottom (bottom left of map view), you will move anywhere on the map you click. For a single move, hold the shift key then click on the map.